


Their Love Story

by Eternal_Fighter



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fighter/pseuds/Eternal_Fighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss. Where will it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters...that's illegal.

**So I don't know how this came to be but I do know that I spend as much time at school as I can. I mean before my first period and at lunch is spent writing since I'm doing it on paper before typing it up. I hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it. Warning, the only editing this is getting is me fixing it while typing it up.**

Chaper 1 – Best friends

It wasn't supposed to be like this. In all his life Ian would never know what had possessed him to pull Anthony towards him at the New Years party as the countdown began. When the countdown ended and 2015 came Ian found himself kissing his best friend. He did not have enough alcohol in his system to blame it on being drunk. When he moved back the shock on Anthony's face was unmistakable.

“What the fuck man?!” Ian flinched when Anthony yelled.

The whole room went silent and Ian saw Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Joven pushing their way through the crowd. Anthony shoved Ian away causing Ian to fall backwards into the somewhat prepared arms of Joven and Lasercorn who had rushed when they saw Ian falling. Mari and Sohinki appeared next to them looking disapprovingly at Anthony.

“Come on Ian, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight,” Joven said and he and Lasercorn started to guide Ian away. Ian didn't fight them.

Sohinki and Mari followed close behind. What would happen to Smosh now? Would Anthony get drunk (well drunker) and forget everything in the morning? Ian hoped so as he was driven away from the party. The others shot him looks as tears ran down his cheeks but no one said anything as Joven drove to the Smosh Games studio. It was filled with happy and some not so pleasant memories that now pained Ian to think about but it was better than the Smosh house or the party. Ian wondered if he'd be able to make more happy memories with Anthony or if the ones he had was all he had left of his best friend. It was at the Smosh Games studio that he cried and, eventually fell asleep with the others watching him.

**!!SMOSH!!BITCH!!**

Ian woke up to shouting.

“Anthony Padilla get out before David calls the cops!” Ian jerked up at Mari's words, his body protested but he ignored it.

“Mari no,” he said shooting David a look until he put his phone in his pocket.

Joshua whispered something to Matt and Matt shrugged. Anthony looked terrible and Ian guessed he looked about the same. Anthony's eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep – if he had gotten any sleep at all. His hair looked like he had settled with running his hands through it on the drive over. He was still wearing the clothes that he wore at the party.

“Guys it's fine just give us a minute,” Ian found himself saying.

The four looked at each other before leaving the room. Anthony looked relieved. He walked slowly and sat next to Ian. Ian shifted uncomfortably but didn't move away. He wanted to take back the kiss but he knew that he couldn't.

“How much did you drink to forget the kiss?” Ian asked looking Anthony in the eye, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall again.

“A lot,” Ian's chest fell and to his annoyance so did the tears, “but not to forget the kiss, to forget the look on your face when I pushed you away.” Ian looked at Anthony in surprise and Anthony raised a hand. Ian flinched back but smiled weakly when Anthony gently wiped his tears away.

“I really shouldn't have kissed you! I mean what'll happen to Smosh? If it's just too weird we could stop, make something up for the fans,” Ian's heart was racing and Anthony placed a finger to his lips.

“I want you to kiss me again,” Anthony said slowly.

Ian looked at him but he saw the pleading in Anthony's eyes. He threw caution to the wind and kissed his best friend again. Anthony kissed him back today, sweet and soft. When Ian pulled away this time Anthony had a small smile on his lips.

“I'm sorry Ian, I wasn't thinking clearly last night. I liked when you kissed me and that scared me. I went to the Smosh house after the others took you away. I spent the night locked in there with nothing but alcohol to comfort me. I didn't know if you'd want to see me after the way I reacted. I came here on a whim, of course I wasn't even sure if you were here,” Anthony said.

“Anthony it's fine,” Ian said.

“You're my best friend Ian and I'm so sorry.” Anthony said.

Ian kissed him again and they heard the door creak open.

“Fuck no!” Joven shouted.

“Joven you owe me money!” Lasercorn said triumphantly.

The four came in, it was obvious on their faces that they had heard everything. Anthony grumbled and gave Lasercorn his money. Anthony laughed and Ian hid his face. Anthony slipped an arm around his shoulders and Ian knew that everything would be fine. He had his best friend at his side and maybe, just maybe, they'd become more than just best friends.

 

**Okay so I added a lot while typing this up and scraped minor things. So I forgot to mention that I don't do a lot of third person writing. I hope that this wasn't that bad. Well I have to do my homework. Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Probably before people read this because it's already finished paper wise.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Anthony have been dating for a while. Problem is, the fans don't know about that fact...yet. Sucky summaries are...well sucky...and surprisingly common. Just uh...read the chapter...please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is illegal to own these guys and I'm okay with that. I'm sorry for forgetting about Wes and FLitz last chapter.

**This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but my computer messed up and I lost everything. It's partially my fault for typing it up so late when I had the day off school due to it being too damned cold. Thanks Canada. Again, all the editing this gets is when I type it up and anything I add isn't looked over so if I end up adding Hollywood Undead lyrics it's not my fault, just ignore it. So enjoy~**

Chapter 2 - Just Them

After a few months of dating Anthony and Ian got fed up with the distance between them so they sold their individual houses and moved into the Smosh house together. They also decided (were forced by the others) to do a FAQ with the rest of the Smosh Games crew **(A/N: that includes Wes and FLitz).** It started out okay with questions they knew would be there until there was one they really should've expected.

"Anthony, are you and Ian dating?" Lasercorn read the question and all eyes landed on Anthony who let his eyes flicker towards the camera.

He sat there in shock most aware of Ian's eyes on him. They had made a mutual decision to wait a bit before telling the fans about their relationship. The others had spent fifteen minutes deciding if they should voice the question of Anthony and Ian's relationship statuses and they had finally agreed that they would but if Anthony and Ian requested it then they'd take it out of the video. Anthony sat there wondering what he should do. If he told the truth the fans might get mad (especially the fangirls/boys) but if he lied he risked making Ian cry again and he never wanted to do that again. Ian took his hand and squeezed reassuringly, he'd understand Anthony's decision whatever it was.

"Um guys? At least one of you have to answer the question," Mari said softly.

"Fuck it," Ian said and suddenly Anthony had a lap full of Ian and was being kissed as if Ian's life depended on it and Anthony found himself kissing back.

The heavy silence that had been barely broken by Mari and Ian's words was completely shattered by the other six bursting into laughter. Ian pulled back, a light blush on his cheeks. He went to go back to his seat next to Anthony but Anthony pulled him back onto his lap. Ian shifted so that his back was against Anthony's chest and Anthony rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Yes we are dating and have been since January and yes we are fully aware that it is March before the comments get flooded with that information. We moved into the Smosh house together last month. It's only been a few months so please don't comment with your caps lock on, or while pressing shift the whole time for the smartasses out there," Anthony said wrapping his arms around Ian's waist, it was a gesture that told Ian that he was safe and secure, it also screamed that Ian was Anthony's no questions asked.

"Fanfiction writers get to work," Sohinki and Joven said pointing towards the camera and the couple knew that #Ianthony would be added to the clip judging by Wes's expression.

They both groaned while the others laughed, Lasercorn in a rather frightening matter. Joven's expression turned to one of fear and he shifted in his seat to get away from the man seated next to him. They ended the video after a few more questions and with Anthony kissing Ian's cheek.

"Let the fanfictions begin," Ian muttered.

**!!SMOSH!!SHUT UP!!**

The fans were upset that they hadn't told them before now but for the most part they were happy for them and wished them luck. Of course there was the haters and people saying they'd unsubscribe if the channel became "too gay" **(A/N: there's no such thing as too gay and really that makes no sense have they seen Smosh? but whatever)**. They had been right about the #Ianthony thing but Wes had seen fit to show a close up of Joven moving away from Lasercorn and had put #Lasershire probably to ease the focus off of Ian and Anthony. Anthony hoped that fans would take a screenshot of the scene and put hearts around Joven and Lasercorn.

"It's not that bad, at least not all of these are about us," Anthony said scrolling through the comments, Ian was looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you Wes. Do you regret telling them?" Ian asked turning his head and Anthony kissed him quickly.

"I regret nothing. Besides, technically you told them by climbing into my lap and kissing me like that before I even said anything. I just sat there frozen," Ian blushed and Anthony kissed him again, longer and sweeter.

"Good," Anthony grinned.

They went to work on a new script after that for next week. However, Ian was distracting Anthony. Anthony seemed aware of every little movement the other male made and they all made him stop typing and look at his boyfriend. Ian looked at him every time and Anthony kept shaking it off. After a few agonizing hours (three hours and twenty-seven minutes but Anthony wasn't counting) they finally had the script all ready.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't scared.

"I'm fine," Anthony said as he moved to the couch.

Daisy and Pip **(A/N: I bet you thought I forgot about these guys as well...okay I did while I was writing this and remembered when I got to this part so I quickly added them in. Don't judge me.)** Ian followed close behind, pausing only to pet the dog. Anthony sat down and Ian climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"You were distracting me," Anthony admitted and Ian grinned.

"I'm sorry," he said as truthfully as he could.

"I don't mind," Anthony said.

Ian kissed him then, slowly and placed a hand on his cheek. Anthony kissed back, they both enjoyed these slow kisses the most. The ones that could turn into anything or simply just linger. Whenever they kissed like this the world melted away into nothing. In those moments it was just them.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't kill me when chapter 3 takes a while to write. I did start it but I think I might erase it and restart it. So don't expect it to be up Monday. Hopefully I can finish it by the end of next week. I do plan on making it longer and hopefully that plan becomes reality.**

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture is worth a thousand words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah legal shit blah blah blah it's illegal to own someone so I don't own these someones

**The awkward moment when you have to look back at previous chapters to remember how you formatted them because you forgot. I'm sorry this took so long, I've been having some personal issues and haven't really wanted to think about love. I am alive and I've read the comments that have been left and I'm so glad you guys like this. I tried writing this chapter several times before but scraped the ideas because I just didn't like it.**

 

Chapter 3 – Picture

 

Ian and Anthony were relieved that they could go out in public without hiding their relationship. It felt nice for them to go out on dates or simply walk Daisy while holding hands. It was nice to just be themselves. Anthony was lying if he said he hadn't noticed his feelings for Ian before the kiss, they would show up while they were hanging out, when filming, when they weren't even together but Anthony found himself thinking of the shorter male and the times he knew he was fucked was when they showed up when he was Kalel. He'd always push the feelings away, this was _Ian_ he was thinking about, his best friend, his _male_ best friend. Now they were together and Anthony hoped that he never had to push the feelings aside again. He regretted pushing Ian away the second he had done it but he couldn't take it back. He still regretted it. 

 

“Earth to Anthony,” Ian said looking over at his boyfriend. 

 

They were currently driving home from a date and Anthony was glad that Ian was driving and not him. 

 

“Sorry, I was thinking about you,” Anthony said. 

 

Ian blushed but had to keep his eyes on the road so that he didn't kill them both.

 

“What about me?” Ian asked. 

 

“My feelings for you before you kissed me New Years. They were there, God I was stupid to push you away. I might not have you right now if things hadn't turned out the way they did and honestly that terrifies me. Not having my best friend at my side is just a horrible thought. I have nightmares about it, what if you hadn't talked to me, what if you let David call the police, hell what if you hadn't even woken up or pretended that you hadn't. So many what ifs that would end with us not being together,” Anthony said. 

 

“I had thoughts like that too. I thought that maybe Smosh would be over and we'd be over,” Ian said frowning and turning onto their street.

 

“Well luckily everything is fine, we have each other and amazing friends who don't tease too much and crew that pretend like they don't know that we write the script to include certain things,” Anthony said smiling. 

 

“And fans that don't mind those certain things and butcher those that do,” Ian said as he pulled into the driveway. 

 

“Exactly.” 

!!SMOSH!!BITCH!!

 

Ian and Anthony watched Joven and Flitz get punished for losing a Game Bang. It was an eating punishment and they both pushed away their guilt as Joven started throwing up in the trash bin. That's what he got for losing after all. Anthony had his arm wrapped around Ian's waist and Ian was leaning into him. They tried their best to not show too much affection when filming for Smosh Games but sometimes it was too hard not to. The others weren't paying them too much attention, Matt,  David, Mari and Wes were busy watching Flitz and Joshua. Joshua was busy throwing up the contents of his stomach and Flitz was busy trying to keep down the contents of his which wasn't easy with someone throwing up next to you. The video was ended and Wes helped Joshua to his feet. 

 

“Get him home,” Mari said and Wes nodded. 

 

“That's the worse he's thrown up on the channel,” Ian said as they all left, the video could be dealt with later.

 

“It was terrible,” Matt said shaking his head.

 

“It was hilarious at the same time,” David said earning himself glares from the others which he shrugged off, he was Lasercorn after all.

 

“He's really got to stop losing when food is part of the punishment, well eating food,” Anthony said.

 

“Don't you dare go easy on me,” Joshua shouted from the front of the group.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it Jovie,” Mari said.

 

They  went their separate ways, Wes guiding Joshua to his car, Ian and Anthony to Ian's and the rest to their individual cars. They knew that it was pointless really because Joven almost always lost when it came to punishments that had food involved. 

 

!!SMOSH!!BITCH!!

 

Ian smiled at the sight in front of him. Anthony was passed out on the couch after fourteen hours of shooting and barely any sleep the night before because the house three doors down had decided it was a good time to burn down. The sirens had kept them both up but Ian had fared better than his boyfriend. Ian took his phone out and took a picture of the sleeping man and posted it to Instagram and Twitter and sending it to the others before he curled up next to him and fell asleep. 

 

“You took a picture of me sleeping?” The question woke him up and he stared up at his boyfriend.

 

Anthony didn't sound mad, just curious. Ian nodded and Anthony blushed.  Everyone loved the picture but it's biggest fan was the man that took it. It was pretty late so they moved into their bedroom and curled up in their bed. Just before they fell asleep Ian changed his lockscreen wallpaper to the sleeping Anthony, not caring how ridiculously cheesy it was. Anthony couldn't believe he had taken it but no matter what he loved that picture. 

 

** I'm sorry if the video part sucked I just thought it would be best to include that because it's a huge part of their lives so it would be a crime to not include it. Anthony falling asleep and Ian taking a picture was supposed to be the beginning of the chapter but I think it worked out better this way. I'm so proud of myself, I got my cat to at least lick a cracker (I'm obsessed with trying to get her to eat one), and I finally got this chapter done. I'm not sure what to tell you about chapter 4 but I'll tell you not to expect up extremely fast. I actually have a headache so actually managing this is amazing (I always have a headache but this is one of the none ignorable ones and probably caused by my bad eating habits or really lack of eating). I used Hollywood Undead to help a bit as always, not just for ideas but as a concentration thing (I have concentration problems). I hate brainstorming so I'm going have to figure out what chapter four will be. Maybe you guys can help me out with that a little, tell me what you want that would be fantastic. I'm sad that this isn't longer but I tried my best but I didn't want it to be obvious that I was stretching out. I'm gonna go before this note is longer than the chapter. Bye guys, thanks for being patient with me.  **


	4. We'll Be Okay

**So this was suggested by TheSumOfAllCasey from fanfiction.net and I fell in love with the idea but naturally it's taken awhile to actually write (because I'm lazy and stuffs...EXCUSES) it. However...here it is. Chapter...uh four. I totally didn't forget what chapter I'm on...nope...didn't happen...okay it did....don't judge me. Or do..I don't care. Here it is.**

**Chapter 4 – We'll Be Okay**

 

It was now June, six months after they had started dating and they were perfectly happy. Their friends supported them and the haters got bashed by the fans which made them cower in fear behind their screens. Don't mess with fangirls/boys. Their fans had enough sense to stay away if they saw them on a date. It was nice for them both. They did do occasional relationship related videos for Smosh is Bored but they didn't over do it. They knew the risks of being a YouTube couple. Of course they did sometimes get yelled at on the streets or were attacked with caps lock on social media. They usually ignored it but one day Anthony found Ian crying in their bedroom.

“Ian what's wrong?” Anthony was immediately alarmed.

He sat down on the bed and pulled the crying man into his arms, letting Ian cry into his shirt. Ian pointed at his laptop which was at the other end of the bed, in danger of falling to the floor. Anthony grabbed the laptop and opened it carefully. He got Ian to unlock it and stared at the message that was there.

_You two are disgusting. How could two men be in a relationship? It's an abomination. It's a sin. It's against the bible. You're both going to hell for this. People like you shouldn't be allowed to live. They should all be killed. There should only be straight people on this planet, true heterosexuals, not the ones who later start dating the same gender._

The message went on and on but Anthony couldn't keep reading. They had gotten similar message but never to this extent. It even listed the way that non straight people should be killed. Anthony shoved the laptop away, disgusted. He held Ian close and carefully stroked his hair. He didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked. When Ian had calmed down enough Anthony placed the laptop on the ground and they moved so that Anthony's back was against the headboard. Ian was lying on him with Anthony's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips placed on top of his head.

“I overreacted didn't I?” Ian asked after nearly half an hour of silence.

“Of course not, it's understandable. We can't ignore every mean comment or we'd become emotionless. There comes a point where there's that one comment that sends us over the edge,” Anthony said.

Ian nodded, Anthony had a point. Besides, he wasn't about to destroy the most perfect relationship he'd ever had because of a hater that obviously had too much time on their hands. Ian loved Anthony and he knew that Anthony loved him back. They had been friends for so long that Ian wasn't surprised that it turned to love. They had seen each other at their worst and best. They had been there for the bad moments, when the world seemed to have turned against the other and they had been by each other's side during the good times, glad to share it with the other. They had seen each other in relationships and going through break ups. They'd stuck together when something went wrong and they had to share a hotel room with only one bed, sleeping together and finding peace in the other. They'd had all nighters together, keeping each other awake whether it was with cold water or loud noises. They'd kept each other entertained when they had plans but the weather forced them to stay inside. They'd cared for each other when they were sick or injured. They were always there, always. Through thick and thin. They had trials but had come out of them with a friendship stronger than ever before. Now they would continue to do so only with love.

“We can get through this all. We have amazing friends, family and fans. The haters will get drowned even if they resurface,” Anthony said and Ian smiled.

He tilted his head and Anthony got the message, kissing him softly. They decided to just stay in bed after that, staying off social media to the point of turning off their phones. They simply talked, reliving memories and laughing. Pip and Daisy joined them after a few hours, Pip curling up on the pillow next to them and Daisy at the foot of the bed. They decided to order pizza when dinner time rolled around because neither of them wanted to get out of the bed long enough to cook. They opened the door together and ate the pizza in bed. Once they were both full and they made sure Daisy and Pip were well fed and watered they got changed for bed and curled up together under the covers.

“I love you,” Anthony said kissing Ian's forehead.

“I love you too,” Ian smiled.

As he was drifting off to sleep he felt Anthony's lips against his forehead again and the gentle words he whispered.

“We'll be okay.”

 

***Fanboys so hard* I love this so much. This is one of those things were I just blindly start typing and go with the flow. I think this turned out really well. I actually shaped it using the title. I finish things with what they are titled usually so I just came up with what I wanted to be the end of the chapter and then played with it as I typed it. Well I hope you enjoyed it as much I loved it. I just noticed that this is the first chapter that I didn't need a part for it. This is a bit different then the others but still. Anyways like I said I hope you enjoyed reading it. Until next time then.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Recovery

**So I've been stalling with this a bit but like usual reading the comments made me want to write. I started typing this up on the 8 th but stopped and then a few days ago I was sick for two days and the third day I was fine but had to go to the doctor for a needle but now I'm back. So this was supposed to be “Anthony gets hurt” chapter then I changed it to a “both are injured but Anthony is more hurt” and now it's a “no way am I being my usual ass hole self” chapter. Sound good? Good. So a bit of this was typed while listening to Cryaotic's beautiful voice and now it's being typed up while listening to a metal radio station app thing or whatever that's on my iPod since I was in a metal mood apparently. So this is basically set after last chapter and by that I mean it's the very next day but the original title for this chapter still works yay! Enjoy!**

 

Chapter 5 – Recovery

 

When Ian woke up he was wrapped up in a trap made of blankets and Anthony. He tried to move but he was pinned.

 

“Anthony?” Ian said, voice full of frustration.

 

He tried to move again but his head throbbed. He had a headache from crying so much that he felt like he had a hangover. He wasn't quite sure which was worse. The sheets were too close to his throat and were slowly choking him. His arms were pinned out of reach of his own neck.

 

“Anthony!” Ian said louder, head throbbing at the sound of his own voice.

 

Anthony groaned and shifted causing the sheets to now full out choke Ian.

 

“Anthony!” Ian gasped out.

 

“What?” Anthony grumbled.

 

“C-can't br-eathe,” Ian said.

 

The sheets moved and Ian was free. Anthony mumbled an apology while Ian filled his lungs His head did not approve of the brief lack of oxygen.

 

“Are you alright?” Anthony asked sitting up.

 

“Head hurts like hell,” Ian said rubbing his temples.

 

His voice was as low as it could be while still being audible. Anthony nodded and got up from the bed. He kissed Ian's forehead and whispered a “stay here” before leaving the room. When he returned he was carrying a glass of cold water and two Tylenols. Ian took them gratefully while Anthony left again. When he returned some odd time later he was carrying a bowl of soup. Ian sat up and took it carefully. He ate slowly while the Tylenol kicked in.

 

“Are you alright?” Anthony asked, repeating the question he had asked earlier.

 

“Yeah I'm fine, Tylenol's working,” Ian said slowly lifting his spoon.

 

“I was talking about last night,” Anthony said sitting at the edge of the bed.

Ian didn't respond, distracting himself with the soup.

 

“Ian...” Anthony's voice trailed off.

 

Ian sighed and stopped eating. He stared into the bowl of soup as if it would somehow change and give him all the answers. He stirred it around and felt the bed shift as Anthony rearranged his position. He didn't understand what had happened last night. Why did one stupid hater affect him so much? The bowl of soup didn't offer any explanations. He was the other half of Smosh, they were used to haters. _It's Anthony._ A voice in his head replied. _The hater wanted Anthony to suffer as well, that's why it affected you so. You don't want Anthony to suffer. You want him to be happy, you always have. Even if it meant that he was with someone else. Now you have him and you're still scared to lose him. Who is Ian Hecox without Anthony Padilla?_ Ian looked up to see Anthony's worried eyes. 

 

“Don't leave me,” he hadn't meant the words to slip out but he couldn't stop them from forming after they started. 

 

Anthony stared at him. 

 

“Is that what you're scared of? That I'll leave you? Ian, you're my best friend and my boyfriend. I would never leave you. Anywhere I go, I'm dragging you with me,” Anthony said. 

 

He kissed Ian softly and stroked his cheek. 

 

“Alright?” Anthony asked and Ian nodded. “Good, now eat or your soup will get cold.” 

 

Ian obeyed and ate his soup. When he was done they moved into the living room. Daisy walked over and whined softly. 

 

“It's okay girl, Anthony's taking care of me,” Ian said, petting the dog's ears. 

 

Daisy's tail wagged and licked Anthony's hand when he went to pet her. Both men smiled and settled on the couch.  Ian was wrapped up in Anthony's arms. After a bit of a discussion they settled on having a movie day. Daisy lay down on the floor in front of them. Pip jumped up a few times to say hi, getting scratches from both men before jumping down to do whatever cats do when they slink around the house. Anthony took care of both of them, making sure Ian had to get up only for going to the bathroom. 

 

“You're sure you wont leave me?” Ian asked as Anthony handed him dinner. 

 

“What do I have to do to prove it to you?” Anthony asked shaking his head. 

 

“I don't know,” Ian said. 

 

Anthony kissed his temple. They ate in silence, Anthony putting their plates in the sink when they were done. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere, really. You're not going to get rid of me so easily,” Anthony said as they got ready for bed later that night. 

 

“Part of me knows that. They other is deaf and blind to the possibility,” Ian said. 

 

Anthony shook his head. He pulled Ian close to him and Ian snuggled close. He had received quite a blow from the hater and they both knew that he had a long way to recovery. 

 

**I'm sad that this is so short. Chapter five was actually supposed** **to be the last chapter in this but don't worry, don't worry it's not. While finishing this chapter I kind of came up with the rest of this story. So Anthony won't be getting hurt but Ian will but not in the next chapter. Or at least it won't be mentioned during the chapter. You'll see when I upload it. So this is the middle, there'll be five more chapters. So I know what will roughly be happening in chapters 6 – 10. I hope you guys like it and don't hate me for chapters** **six and seven. Please don't hate me, I've been a rather good boy on my standards. Well hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ian

**So I guess this is set sometime in July because gay marriage is legal. Yay! I live in Canada so that hasn't been a problem since 2005 but this story is set in the states obviously so *shrugs*. Anyways...I'm being slightly mean this chapter but not entirely, I guess, you tell me. So back to writing it out first. I was thinking about the last time I did that (chapter two) and I can't believe this is only chapter six. I really suck at updating. I wrote this the day I posted chapter six and uploading it the day after. I started writing at 8, I woke up at one. I finished...I don't even know. Time management, I suck at it! Yay! Enough of me. Enjoy. (or don't, I mean I can't force you too). Oh and there's like one swear word in this, couldn't help myself. Be warned...I mean it's a Smosh fanfiction...was bound to pop up.**

 

Chapter 6 – Ian

 

It was just a day in July and Ian and Anthony were both on their social medias.

 

“People are still upset about gay marriage being legal,” Anthony said with a laugh.

 

“Technically they just made it illegal for it to be illegal,” Ian pointed out.

 

“Which is pretty much the same thing,” Anthony rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

“Oh,” Ian said.

 

Anthony laughed and kissed Ian's head. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes. They were both really glad about the legalization. It made things a bit easier for them and their relationship. They hadn't had anymore really bad haters since June and now Ian wasn't so scared of losing Anthony. They were both content with their lives from their love lives to everything going on with Smosh The Movie. It wasn't their fault that life decided to fuck everything up.

 

**SMOSH!!Later That Day!!SMOSH**

 

“Ah man!” Anthony heard Ian say from the kitchen.

 

They had been on the couch, trying to tell themselves they should get to bed when Ian had gotten up to feed Daisy.

 

“What's wrong?” Anthony asked, getting off the couch to check what was going on.

 

Ian was looking at the bag of dog food dejectedly. The food bowl was now full but the bag was empty.

 

“I should go buy some more,” Ian said, now glaring at the bag as if it had deeply insulted him.

 

“It's almost ten, she has enough until we can get some tomorrow. She's not going to starve,” Anthony protested.

 

Ian shook his head. Anthony had a really bad feeling about this.

 

“I'll take my car, it shouldn't take more than an hour,” Ian said and Anthony sighed.

 

Ian kissed Anthony's cheek and then left. The bad feeling grew as he heard the car pull out of the driveway. There was nothing he could do now except wait for Ian to return. Anthony sighed and went to the couch. He watched TV and scrolled through social media, trying to take his mind off of Ian. He tried not to jump every time he heard a car pass the house. _It's not him, it's only been five minutes._ He managed to fall asleep roughly twenty minutes later. He was awaken sometime later by intense knocking on the door and Daisy barking as whoever was on the other side. He checked his phone, it was 11:30. _That's weird, Ian would've woken me up._ He thought getting to his feet. _Maybe it's Ian and he just forgot his keys. No Daisy wouldn't be barking like that if it was him._ Anthony battled with himself. He pet Daisy as he walked to the door. Ian's shoes weren't by the door and it was locked. Anthony's blood froze, something was wrong, seriously wrong. There was more knocking on the door, as if the person on the other side wanted to bust it down with their fist. There was only one thought on Anthony's mind as he stretched out a hand to unlock and open the door.

 

_Where the hell is Ian?_

 

**Oh...my...DEATH! (I swear I'm not Grell). I'm a horrible person. You guys are going to murder me...somehow. I will tell you that this story ends on a happy note so no, Ian doesn't die. Alright? Nice cliff hanger though, isn't it? I don't know why Ian would feed Daisy at 10 pm but whatever! Maybe he wanted to make sure she had food until they woke up. Or maybe the author just needed it due to the plot. Yeah...it's the last one. Plot man, plot. I'm sorry it's so short despite my pathetic attempts to lengthen it. Anyways, I hope you don't hate me too much for this. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully next chapter while be a bit longer.**


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm Here Now

**Yay! Another chapter that could get me murdered by the readers...let's do it! If you're expecting a crying warning...here it is. Maybe, I'm not very good with emotions. This chapter gets a bit dark so I hope you have someone or something to hug just in case. Ian's wounds aren't mentioned yet so next chapter may have a few tears from the mention of the wounds and stuff. Just remember this: Ian doesn't die. I'm telling you that for my safety and so you don't cry too much. Well uh...enjoy. I guess.**

 

Chapter 7 – I'm Here Now

 

Anthony managed to get the door open and his heart stopped when he saw two cops standing on the doorstep. One of them had his hand raised as if he was bout to knock again. He quickly lowered it. He had greying hair that appeared to be brown originally with pale green eyes. His face was grim, as wass that of his partner. He was younger, mid to late twenties with hair between blond and white with baby blue eyes.

 

“Anthony Padilla?” The older one asked.

 

Anthony tried to speak but his throat tightened so he simply nodded.

 

“We have some bad news. You were listed as Ian Hecox's emergency contact. We hate to inform you that Mr Hecox was in a car accident and was sent to hospital,”the cop continued.

 

Anthony gripped the door frame but it didn't stop his knees from giving out. Both cops rushed forward and steadied him.

 

“Is he alright?” Anthony managed to choke out.

 

“He's in surgery,” the younger one said.

 

“Can you take me to the hospital?” Anthony asked.

 

The cops both nodded and guided him to the cruiser. They drove him to the hospital and the younger one escorted him inside. A nurse came by and lent him her phone, his was on the couch. He wondered who to call before deciding on Joven. He did live with Wes after all so they could spread the word faster. Anthony could barely hold back tears as he spoke with Joven. He could hear Wes in the background calling Mari. Before he hung up all three promised to be there as soon as they got the others. Anthony also asked Joven to bring a camera. He had to tell the fans. He gave the nurse her phone and she got him some coffee.

 

“Anthony?” he heard Joven say after an hour.

 

Wes was behind him holding a camera. The others showed up, even Olivia, Noah and Kieth. All of them were alert even if they were in various states of dress from rushing to get out the door to the point that Lasercorn had a calculator instead of his phone. They had all rushed over, it made breathing easier for Anthony. Several hours later Ian was out of surgery and everyone was allowed in but only because he was asleep and it was now visiting hours. Anthony went in for twenty minutes before heading out to make a video for fans, Sohinki and Noah going with him for support. Noah held the camera while Anthony spoke.

 

“Hey guys, I have bad news. Ian was in a car accident last night. He's out of surgery now but still asleep. He went out for dog food, it seems so stupid. I'm afraid that Smosh will be on hiatus. If the others are up to it then Smosh Games will go on. I should've stopped him. I'm so sorry guys. There's not much I can tell you right now. I'm in the dark as much as you are. If there's any videos on Smosh it's the others giving you updates. I'm so sorry guys,” Anthony said. He had to stop every so often to wipe tears away, Sohinki a silent presence behind him.

 

A few seconds after Noah shut the camera off Mari came running out of the hospital.

 

“Guys, it's Ian, he started flat lining,” she said.

 

All four ran back inside. Anthony watched helplessly as the doctors tried desperately to revive his boyfriend. Anthony stepped forwards.

 

“Come on Ian, don't die on me. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, I can't do that if you die. Please Ian, I love you,” Anthony pleaded.

 

There was a beep from the heart monitor. Anthony almost passed out while the others cheered. Lasercorn and Flitz pushed him towards Ian. Anthony walked forwards and sat in the chair next to Ian's bed.

 

“It's all okay Ian. I'm here now.”

 

**Gah, I'm so sorry! I tried to make it a bit light with the calculator. So um yay. It's the day after chapter 6 that I'm writing this. I was gonna post this tomorrow but screw it I'm posting it now. I'm eager to finish this (made obvious by the fact that chapter 8 is finished already) and then I really don't know. I thought this chapter was longer then it is but whatever. I have another Ianthony fanfiction to do but I'm thinking of doing a fanfiction for one of my other obsessions Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It'll be short...even though I hate writing short things. Well three chapters left after this. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chaopter 8 - I'll Never Leave You

**Last chapter that'll make you want to kill me. Yay! Two chapters after this** .  **I'm sorry that the chapters have been short but I figured you'd prefer if they were short and awesome rather than long and obviously drawn out. Well almost done, chapter 9 is finished. It was difficult because I kept wanting to take part of chapter 10 and put it in but I couldn't do that or I might as well not have chapter 10. let's just focus on this chapter for now though. Possible crying warning, i don't know, I'm an ass hole, I don't have emotions. Please enjoy.**

 

Chapter 8 – I'll Never Leave You

 

When Ian came to it was three days later and in the dead of night. He saw only Anthony in the room with him. Anthony's head was resting on his arms which were folded on the bed Ian placed a hand on his boyfriend's head before letting sleep take him once more When he woke up again there was sun coming in through the window. He ran his hair through Anthony's hair looking at him dreamily. The gentle movement caused the other man to stir. He looked up at Ian with red, sleep filled eyes.

 

“Ian!” he said, those eyes widening.

 

He jerked back and stared. He rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly before he realized that there was no doubt that the other male was awake.

 

“Hey,” Ian said smiling.

 

When a doctor walked in a few minutes later he saw Ian awake and Anthony looking at him with a mix of awe, wonder and shock.

 

“Ah, you're awake, that's very good Mr Hecox. We thought you wouldn't, judging from all the times you've flat lined in the past four days. You were pretty banged up. Several of ribs were either cracked or broken, the rest were bruised. Your left arm was broken and while your seat belt did stop you from flying through the windshield, it gave you a fairly nasty wound. It couldn't stop the windshield from shattering however and as a result you had several glass shards in your chest and head. Your legs suffered several cuts as well. We don't think you suffered any brain damage but while you were asleep there was no telling. Can you tell me everything you remember about the crash?” the doctor explained, consulting the clipboard in his head.

 

While the doctor was speaking Anthony had put his head back on the bed and Ian had started to run his hand through his hair to try and calm himself. He almost died, several times.

 

“Y-yeah,” Ian said, voice shaking. He took a few shaking breaths and licked his lips realizing that there was a cut on the bottom one. “I was returning home from buying some dog food. It was late so the streets were pretty empty. I stopped when I heard a horn blaring. I saw headlights and turned to see a truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. I tried to back up out of the truck's way but I wasn't fast enough and the headlights made it hard to see. The truck made impact with the car and I remember feeling a lot of pain and then I was out,” Ian explained.

 

The doctor nodded. After a few more questions he said that he didn't believe Ian had any brain damage and left. Anthony raised his head. He had been crying while Ian and the doctor had been talking. He kissed Ian softly, careful of the cut and Ian smiled. An hour and several phone calls (Sohinki had grabbed Anthony's phone for him the day after the accident) later, Mari, Flitz, and Noah showed up. They stayed for a while and when as they were leaving Lasercorn, Sohinki, Joven and Wes showed up. Keith and Olivia showed up an hour before the end of visiting hours and stayed until a nurse shooed them out. All of them had brought stuff from other YouTubers and from fans that wished Ian well. They decided that it was best not to crowd Ian now that he was awake, he didn't need that. The nurses made sure that both Ian and Anthony had something to eat before leaving so that they could get some rest.

 

“Have you been here the whole time?” Ian asked when the nurse was gone.

 

Anthony nodded and stretched.

 

“I have the others checking on Pip and Daisy. Obviously the fans know that you're here and why. They deserved to know. Mari came running after I finished the video, you had flat lined. Sohinki and Noah were with me. It was terrible. I'm sure the others will tell them that you're awake now. You kept scaring me, after the first time I decided to just stay in the room with you. Your heart always started beating again when I spoke to you,” Anthony said, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Ian looked up at the ceiling.

 

“I heard you. I'm glad you were here or I wouldn't have fought. I knew I had to stay alive for you,” Ian turned his head so he was facing Anthony again.

 

“I told you, I'll never leave you.”

 

***hides in a corner* I'm so sorry! So um...almost dead. See? Ian's alive. Everything is fine. It's all done. Two more chapters! Almost there. I like how this story went from sweet to serious. It's like a horror movie, you know the ones that start out all sunshine and rainbows with unicorns and suddenly a coin drops and it's all “I'M GONNA MURDER EVERYONE YOU LOVE!!”. It'll finish all sunshine and rainbows with unicorns though, unlike some horror movies. I just really like horror movies okay?! I also love how they get more and more out of character every chapter...he said sarcastically. You may not think so but I do. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone who reads this and comments and leaves love. It means a lot to me, writing is basically my life and if I didn't have it I'd be pretty much nothing. Well I hope you enjoyed. Until next time then.**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Better

**Oh jeez, it's not even 5:30 am and I'm writing this out. I'm glad it's summer. At the time that I'm writing this it's several hours before I type and post chapter 8. Guys, this is bad, I don't have my notebook, I'm writing this on loose paper that was under my pillow (don't ask) and it's the second day after I visited my mom and sister. I'm using _A Practical Guide to Dragon Riding_ as a hard surface to write on. Don't worry though, I think better when my arch enemy (the sun) is away, so this chapter will be better than this gestures to author note while covering my face*. That moment when I had to raise the brightness on my iPod so I can see, even though I have a lamp (on dim) in my room because of my bunk bed + accident proneness...and so I can dance at night without dying. I guess I'll be posting this a few days after I finished chapter 10 (which is technically the same day that I'm typing this up so I don't have to worry about it). Well I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy! (Please.) **

 

Chapter 9 – Better

 

It took several months for Ian to heal enough for the doctors to release him. After a while the nurses had given up on trying to convince Anthony to go home and accepted that as long as Ian was there, Anthony was at his side. Ian was released a few days before Christmas.  With help from their friends they managed to celebrate. Ian and Anthony definitely had something to celebrate, Ian was alive. The day they got home Anthony had to shield his boyfriend from Daisy, the dog was happy to see her owner. Pip, on the other hand, wasn't speaking to Anthony. As far as he was concerned, Anthony had abandoned him and therefore wasn't allowed to even be in the same room as Pip. Pip scratched Anthony when he had tried to pet him and had walked away. Anthony had pouted and Ian hugged him, gentle laughter filling Anthony's ears. 

 

“You wouldn't reject me would you?” Anthony asked while running cold water over the cuts. They weren't deep so he knew Pip would forgive him...eventually. 

 

“No,” Ian said still laughing. 

 

“Good,” Anthony muttered absentmindedly. 

 

Ian couldn't hear it over the water. 

 

“Scared that I would?” Ian asked as Anthony checked the scratches, not band aid worthy. 

 

“I pushed you away the first time you kissed me,” Anthony reminded him, walking over and wrapping his arms around Ian's waist. 

 

“Oh yeah, maybe I shouldn't date you,” Ian laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I'm only kidding,” he said when Anthony scowled. 

 

Anthony shook his head. Ian simply smiled which widened when Anthony kissed his forehead. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” Ian whispered. 

 

Anthony tilted his head up. He looked so serious, something Ian decided, didn't suit him. 

 

“Me either,” he said before claiming Ian's lips in a kiss. 

 

He pulled Ian close, Ian was in the clear but Anthony had come close to losing him several times in hospital. He was careful not to hurt him. Anthony didn't want to know what would have happened if he had had to bury Ian. He didn't want to think about it. He had nightmares  about Ian dying that felt way too real. The nurses had offered to give him something to sleep better but hearing Ian's heartbeat from the heart monitor, hearing his breathing and watching him sleep made Anthony feel better. Ian was still there with him. Anthony could feel him against him, could feel his moving against his. They were okay. 

 

!!SMOSH!!BITCH!!SMOSH!!

 

“Hey you're up,” Anthony said as Ian ~~walked~~ , stumbled, into the kitchen, using every hard surface as support. 

 

“What day is it?” Ian asked earning a laugh. 

 

“New Years Eve,” Anthony said then waited for Ian to register what he had said. 

 

“Oh,” Ian said and Anthony raised an eyebrow. “OH!” Ian said and Anthony laughed.

 

“Promise I won't push you away this time.”

 

!!SMOSH!!BITCH!!SMOSH!!

 

They went out after that, Anthony drove. They had gotten Ian a new car since his old one was destroyed by the crash. When they saw pictures of it they weren't sure which was the hood and which was the trunk. Ian was scared to get back behind the wheel even if it hadn't been his fault. He kept his eyes closed tightly and he was listening to music on full blast, earbuds shoved in until he thought his ears would bleed from it all. He got out of the car, shaking slightly. They were on a cliff, Anthony parked a fair distance from the edge to calm his boyfriend. 

 

“Are you alright?” Anthony asked wrapping his arms around Ian protectively. 

 

“I think so,” Ian answered. 

 

They had brought enough food to stay there the whole day. They watched the hours slip by entranced by each other and the scenery. As New Years ticked closer and closer  they shifted. Ian was lying between Anthony's legs so Anthony had to bend down to place his lips to Ian's as the alarm set on his phone for midnight went off. Ian looked up at him with half lidded eyes when he pulled away. 

 

“So? Compared to our first kiss how much better was that?” Anthony asked.

 

“Much,” Ian said. 

 

“I wish that had been our first kiss,” Anthony whispered and kissed Ian again. 

 

Oh they were much better. 

 

** Well it's almost seven. I should seriously sleep more. I only wrote this because I woke up and couldn't sleep. I actually started this chapter before I left for my mom and sis (we went from the twenty-eighth to the thirtieth) but I scraped it. I freaked out when I remembered because I forgot I scraped it. I just hated the time line because Ian got out of hospital in February and it just would have destroyed chapter 10. But it's all good now. Well that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.  **


	10. Chapter 10 - Their Love Story

**Well a lot of shit happened while I was writing this chapter. It started at 3:53 (who's this sleep guy people talk about? Don't know 'im.) and finished a bit after six, the sun was coming up. I had to move from my top bunk to the couch. There was a mouse in my room. I thought it was just my birds City and Levitate waking up because of the time but nope. I had opened my door because one of my cats wanted out (probably for the mouse) and there was another cat in there but she doesn't like people, just like her dad so I left the door open for her. The 'chirping' got louder (it was squeaking) and I freaked out because I thought one of the birds managed to escape and that the cats were going to kill it. Nope, not a budgie, it was the mouse. So i woke up my grandma (we live in a basement apartment and for some reason she sleeps on the couch instead of her bed) and she just told me to sleep on the couch. I said I was writing because I couldn't sleep so she told me to grab my stuff and write on the couch, there's a lamp in the living room. So that was fun. No not at all. I know what you're thinking, it's karma for what I did in chapters 7 and 8. Any way, this is the last chapter. This is it for this story. I'm kind of sad about it. I don't really know what to say so I'll say this: Enjoy.**

 

Chapter 10 – Their Love Story

 

When Ian and Anthony got home the sun was rising. Anthony drove carefully for Ian's sake. They couldn't believe that so much had happened over 365 days. Ian was so uncertain after their first kiss but now he kissed Anthony without an inkling of fear. They were convinced that they had the best fans in the universe. They knew when not to approach them and when it was fine, when they did approach the couple they didn't bombard them with questions about their relationship. Their friends and families accepted them without question, if what they wanted was each other then so be it. They got the occasional hate comment which was always drowned out by fans. Once they saw Lasercorn defending them, not that they'd bring it up or that he'd admit it even if they did. Ian's wallpaper was still the picture of Anthony sleeping and no one brought it up, though it did get a few comments on videos if his phone wallpaper was visible. They got through a very harsh hater and a car crash together and came out stronger then ever.

 

“Has it really only been a year?” Anthony asked sitting down on the couch and gently pulling Ian down into his lap.

 

“Feels longer,” Ian said burying his face in Anthony's neck.

 

“Yeah it does,” Anthony said absentmindedly.

 

“Are you alright?” Ian asked.

 

Anthony nodded carefully and kissed him.

 

“I'm perfect,” he said earning a smile.

 

 

**!!SMOSH!!SHUT UP!!SMOSH!!**

 

A few days later found Ian and Anthony wrapping up a video shoot. They saw everyone out the door and then went to work editing. Everyone was happy that they were back and okay but none more than the two men. It felt nice to be doing what they loved once again. When the video was posted they curled up on the couch. Ian had noticed that Anthony seemed distant since their anniversary but he wanted to be happy so he pushed it out of his mind. If something was wrong then Anthony would tell him...right?

It wasn't until late January that Ian found out why Anthony was acting strange. He had become extremely jumpy and made up wild excuses for his odd behaviour. Ian tried not to worry about it. If something was wrong then he'd tell him. Plain and simple. No way around it. However Ian couldn't always control the dark thoughts. Maybe Anthony was cheating on him or maybe he wanted to break up. Maybe he had realized that he was making a terrible mistake, that he didn't actually love Ian after all and just didn't know how to tell Ian. Ian tried so hard not to think like that but as days passed it became harder and harder not to.

 

**!!SMOSH!!SHUT UP!!SMOSH!!**

 

On January 28th Ian went out to get a haircut (his hair had been shaved after the crash from the glass shards but he didn't like the way it grew back) and to do some errands. Anthony set to work. He called some of the others to help him. He also messaged some fans to make sure that Ian didn't get home too early. Lasercorn, Mari, Flitz, and Olivia arrived forty minutes after Ian left. They helped Anthony move a table into the backyard and hang some lights up. They decorated the backyard while Anthony started dinner preparations. The others left when the fans messaged him that they couldn't distract Ian from his errands any longer. He got dinner in the oven and then went for a quick shower. He dressed up nicely and then grabbed the little black box, hidden away where Ian couldn't find it, that would decide his fate. He tucked it away in a pocket and made sure everything was in place. He plated dinner and took it outside when he heard Ian's car in the driveway, he was okay with driving as long as the sun was out.

 

“Anthony?” Ian called into the house as he opened the door.

 

Anthony rushed over and helped him put everything away.

 

“You look nice,” Ian observed.

 

“Thank you,” Anthony grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

He covered Ian's eyes with his hands and guided Ian outside. When he dropped his hands Ian gasped. The backyard looked amazing, with fairy lights slowly coming on as the sun began to set. There were a few candles with covers so that they wouldn't burn anything if they tipped over. The table was set with a navy blue cloth, two chairs, a single candle in the centre and dinner, Anthony's vegan and Ian's normal. There were a few framed pictures set on posts from over the years, some of them silly pictures taken from videos.

 

“Anthony, it's beautiful!” Ian gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I had help, I got some fans to distract you so I'd have some time and Lasercorn, Mari, Flitz, Noah and Olivia helped with this,” Anthony admitted gesturing to the yard.

 

He guided Ian over to the table and they ate dinner happily. Ian was sure that this wasn't a break up, there was no way Anthony would go through this much trouble just to dump him. He also seemed perfectly at ease. When they were done with dinner Anthony got up and grabbed dessert. As they ate it they reflected over the past year.

 

“Even with the crash it's probably been the best year of my life,” Anthony said.

 

“Anthony,” Ian said softly.

 

“Please don't interrupt me, I don't think I'll be able to continue on if you do. I mean I've done it before and look at how it ended. I'm scared that this will end badly but you're literally my best friend,” Anthony said.

 

Ian stayed quiet but he was adding it all up. Anthony took a few deep breaths before getting to his feet. At first Ian thought that he changed his mind until he held a hand out to him. Ian took it and stood up. Anthony held both his hands, running his thumbs over his knuckles.

 

“You _are_ my best friend Ian, and my boyfriend. I love you and I think I always have, I just didn't know it until you kissed me. Of course it didn't work out with others, because you were in my heart, not them. I realized it when you were in hospital and kept flat lining. You have a fear of losing me and I feared that I'd lose you without telling you how I truly felt about you. I love you Ian Hecox,” Anthony said, staring at their hands the whole time.

 

Ian stared at him in wonder and awe. Anthony slowly got down on one knee and pulled the box out. He opened it, inside was a silver ring with the words _I'll never leave you_ engraved on it. Ian gasped and tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that night.

 

“Ian Hecox, will you marry me?” Anthony asked finally, smiling hopefully up at his boyfriend.

 

“Yes of course!” Ian said with a laugh of relief.

 

Anthony slid the ring onto his finger. He stood and kissed Ian. His hand was on Ian's cheek and Ian's hand rested on his wrist.

 

“You were acting so strangely lately, I was thinking the worst. I'm sorry I doubted you,” Ian said hugging Anthony tightly, resting his head on his chest.

 

“I'm sorry, I was figuring out how to do all this plus I had to get the fans to distract you without telling them why. It was difficult but worth it, plus I got the ring last week and I didn't think I'd get in time,” Anthony explained.

 

He pulled back and kissed Ian again. Ian kissed back, happiness flooding through him. He was marrying his best friend and the man he had no doubt was his soulmate.

 

“I love you,” Ian said looking up at his ~~boyfriend~~ fiance.

 

“I love you too,” Anthony said.

 

They kissed again. Sure there were difficulties and bumps in the road. In no way was it perfect but Ian and Anthony wouldn't have it any other way because hey, it was...

 

... _their love story._

 

**Well when I was writing this out Smash rap came on which was pretty awesome. Luckily for me I didn't end up writing out lyrics because Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead came on, if you don't know it then just look up the lyrics and you'll understand why that would be a problem. Bitches by Hollywood Undead also came on, it's a highly sexual song so if you're like twelve don't look it up. I did almost type transformers instead of table because I'm watching Transformers: Age of Extinction currently while typing. Anyways...see a nice happy ending full of cupcakes, rainbows, ~~lasercorns~~ unicorns, and sunshine. Yay! I'm surprised it ended up so well. I really need to thank those who have been here during my super crappy updating period where I went months before even writing the next chapter. Thank you for anyone who reads this at all. Well that's all for this one guys. I'm actually kind of sad that this is over. I mean it wasn't even supposed to be this long, only half the chapters originally but it turned out pretty well. Thanks and like always: hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
